


Moonlit Heart

by rl2



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Because they deserved more, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Guilt, I love Yue, Implied Relationships, Moving On, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Sokka (Avatar) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rl2/pseuds/rl2
Summary: The war is over, and Sokka is back in the Northern Water Tribe. Despite his efforts to move on from Yue, he can't seem to let go. Perhaps some time in the Spirit Oasis would help?
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Moonlit Heart

Dragging his feet along the ice lined streets, Sokka kept his head bowed. Nobody was around him: whether because of the late hour or obvious despair radiating off the young man is anybody’s call. 

Just over five months had passed since Aang defeated Firelord Ozai on the day of Sozin’s Comet, but their journey was far from over. Sokka, Aang, Katara, Toph, and occasionally Zuko and Suki were still traveling to bring peace and balance back to the world. They had just arrived back at the Northern Water Tribe for a small meeting with Pakku to discuss steps to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe. The crew wouldn’t be staying for long, but any time Sokka spent here felt like walking hell on earth. That is, if hell were freezing cold and visually gorgeous.

Sokka pulled his coat closer to his body, shoving his hands into the pockets. Unable to sleep, he felt something inside of him pull him outside. Despite knowing exactly what the urge was about, Sokka couldn’t bring himself to glance up at the night sky. Even though the stars and moon would look beautiful. Even though he couldn’t see where he was going. Even though looking up might prevent tears from spilling down his face and onto the ground.

About to take another step, Sokka froze as his foot collided with grass instead of snow or ice. Forcing himself to bring his eyes up a little, he was met with the spirit oasis. He ignored how he let out a soft gasp, instead walking closer and sitting at the edge of the little pond, and the two fish that swam in it.

“H-hey, Yue,” he whispered, running a hand through the grass next to him. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

The white fish hesitated for a moment, as though considering his presence. The halt only lasted for a split second before it returned to it’s routine.

“So… how are things doing with being the Moon? That seems like an important job… right?” He closed his eyes, feeling more tears form. “I helped save the world, you know. Even broke my leg, but it was worth it.

I really miss you. It’s been hard getting over you. I met this really great girl, Suki, she’s so awesome. She’s a Kyoshi warrior and totally amazing. I think you’d two get along, actually. I love her but… I can’t let go of you. I’ve tried but it just feels so  _ wrong,  _ like I’m replacing you and I really don’t know what to do.”

Letting the tears spill freely now, Sokka furiously wiped at them with his sleeve. “I couldn’t protect you, I’m so sorry, I tried so hard. Katara keeps telling me I shouldn’t blame myself, but how can’t I? I could’ve tried harder, I  _ should _ have tried harder. There had to have been another way but I let it happen!” Sokka sobbed. “You were one of the best things that happened to me, Yue.” He reached out to the fish, letting his fingertips graze the water.

“That means the world to me, Sokka.” A gentle voice said to his side.

Scrambling back, Sokka reached for his boomerang. Lowering his hand, he took in the form of Yue, transparent and glowing. She smiled softly, adjusting so she was sitting next to him.

“I missed you too. Thank you for visiting me.” 

“You’re- you’re  _ here _ ? How? Wait, it doesn’t matter. Hi,” Sokka rapidly gushed. He willed his heart to stop beating so fast. 

Yue giggled, placing her hand on top of his. “Hi. Of course you helped save the world. I always knew you were a great warrior.” 

“Oh, it’s nothing for a man like me. Being, uh, tough and stuff.” He nodded, smiling weakly. 

Looking up at the sky, Yue tilted her head. “This girl- Suki- she sounds great.”

“She is…” Sokka stared at Yue, trying to memorize the moment and lock it away in his mind. 

“So what’s wrong?”

A deep pain struck his heart, forcing him to grasp her hand tighter. Ironic in the saddest way, a spirit being his tether to the earthly world. “You. I can’t stop thinking of you.” He whispered.

Leaning closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder. “I know, Sokka. I’ve been watching over you. I can’t stop thinking of you either.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

Yue let her eyes close and took a deep breath. “I can’t tell you an answer. I’ve been trying to figure it out for almost a year now. I don’t think it’s as easy as just letting go.

I can say that it will get easier with time. We didn’t choose to be forced apart, but we can choose to try and grow from it. You’re one of the strongest, most empathetic people I know.”

Great, now he was crying again. “I don’t want to forget you and what we had.” 

“Then don’t, nobody said you had to forget me. I’ll always be with you.” She placed her hand on his chest, right on his heart. 

He wrapped his hand around hers, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. “I’ll always miss you, Yue.” 

Squeezing his hand, Yue let her grasp slip from his. “It’s taking a lot to be here, I don’t think I can stay for much longer.”

A wind ran through the oasis, chilling Sokka. “You’re doing an amazing job, you know, at being the Moon.”

Yue stood, laughing at one of Sokka’s jokes for the last time. “You’ve always been such a flatterer.” 

He lifted himself off the ground, letting his tears fall freely. He heard footsteps behind him, light and agile. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. “Hey, Suki.”

“Sokka! What are you doing out, it’s late and freezing.” 

“I was talking with-” he looked to his right for Yue, only to see nobody there. Biting his lip, he faced Suki. “I just needed some air.” 

Suki walked over to him, smiling as she took in the oasis. “It is a beautiful night for a walk, I guess.” As she got closer, she noticed the tears running down his face. Gasping, she gently wiped them away. “Are you okay?”

For the first time that night, Sokka let his gaze rise to the sky above him, the stars and moon hitting his face. He shakily took Suki’s hand, holding on tight. “Have I ever told you the story of Yue, the moon spirit?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I love ATLA and LOK. I also love pretty much any ship with Sokka in it, but come on Sokka and Yue deserved MORE. That girl was a literal angel :(.
> 
> I know it was addressed in the show a few times about Sokka's grief over Yue but I needed more closure for my boy. 
> 
> Did I cry writing this? Maybe. Do I regret it? Nope. 
> 
> If you want to especially cry, listen to Talking to the Moon in the background.


End file.
